


Untitled (Drabble I)

by merle_p



Series: I get around (aka Pimping out Kurt Hummel: 9 drabbles) [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for the first 13 episodes<br/><i>Glee</i> belongs to FOX. Kurt belongs to himself.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled (Drabble I)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the first 13 episodes  
> _Glee_ belongs to FOX. Kurt belongs to himself.

Kurt loves to fuck when Finn is drunk. Granted, the sex is sloppier: sheets ruined on the floor, spit and precome everywhere. But Kurt couldn't care less, because Finn is never more affectionate.

He smothers Kurt with his love, from without and within, hands everywhere, mouth open and wet against his neck.

"Let's make a baby," Finn pants, his strokes hard and deep, "I wanna make a baby with you, say yes, please?"

And Kurt chuckles, but the idea sets fire to his heart, his groin.

"Yes," he groans, palms on Finn's ass to force him closer, "yeah, darling, let's."


End file.
